


Awkward kisses and embarrassed I love you's

by BluePandaHero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero
Summary: I would just like to say that this is BEFORE they start dating/get married. Insp. from askshadowsilver (http://askshadowsilver.tumblr.com/)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://askshadowsilver.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Faskshadowsilver.tumblr.com%2F).



> I would just like to say that this is BEFORE they start dating/get married. Insp. from askshadowsilver (http://askshadowsilver.tumblr.com/)

Yet another year had gone by and Shadow had this Sunday off. Silver and Shadow, along with Umbra, were all on the couch; it was one minute to midnight. Silver lay cuddled up next to Shadow, surrounded by blankets at their heater had broke and there wouldn't be anyone to fix it until the second of January. Their TV was set to the New Years showing and Umbra was huddled up in Shadow's lap underneath all the blankets, so you could hardly see him. The coffee table was littered with chips, drinks and candy, among other foods.  
"Hey, Silver." Shadow nudged Silver with the arm he had around him.  
"Mh?"  
"Did you know there's a myth about kissing the first person you see at midnight?"  
"Are you hinting at something?" Silver adjusted his head so he was looking more at Shadow.  
"I might be." Shadow adjusted himself to be more comfortable.  
"And is this the same kind of thing with the mistletoe or..?"  
"I don't think there's a guy you'd be kissing instead of that person." Shadow said. The countdown began as they could hear it both on the TV and outside the apartment. Silver realized something; Shadow wanted Silver to kiss him. Shadow's flushed face and indirect eye contact only proved this. Silver decided he had to make a choice; Kiss him or do not. Silver's head was rushing with thoughts; if he kissed him, where would he kiss him? He really did find himself wanting Shadow in a more romantic sense almost everyday, what if he kissed him on the mouth and Shadow meant, like, a cheek or something? That was risking their relationship but he really _really_ wanted a relationship with Shadow. Time was ticking, and Silver had to make a choice. "Hey, Shao..." Silver said, making Shadow perk up. At the countdown approached one, Silver was suddenly on Shadow's lips. It ended as soon as it started however, as Silver pulled completely away from Shadow and hid under the covers. Shadow was hit with many emotions at once; confusion, happiness, and sadness among a wide range. He was confused that Silver kissed him so suddenly, but happy that he did, but Silver had pulled away so quickly and then pulled completely away from him. Silver didn't know what to do to make this better, and he knew Shadow wasn't going to say anything. He felt like he needed to fix this. "Hey...Shadow?" Silver slowly pulled back the covers.

"You know you didn't have to do that, right?" Was the first thing Shadow said, Silver's heart sank.  
"Well...Yeah I did, but..." Silver was tripping over his words. What could he say to make things right? He could always just come right out with it. _I'm madly in love with you, Shadow the hedgehog and I got nervous because I've really been wanting to kiss you_

. But, how stupid would that sound over him being a blushing, stuttering, embarrassed mess? If Shadow really didn't want that kind of relationship with him, that could ruin their friendship, and he really didn't want that. 

"You pulled away quickly, so I just thought..." Shadow was also a mess. How could _he_ make this better? The situation was...strange. Did he more or less force Silver into something he didn't want to do? He would never want to hurt Silver and he was sure Silver wouldn't have done it if it made him uncomfortable. That leaves one last option; Silver _wanted_ to kiss him. How could he make this less awkward? _Hey Silver, you're a pretty good kisser so do you wanna date?_ No, because that sounded stupid in his head it would sound stupid if he said it. The air was growing thick with Silver's heart in his stomach and Shadow's in his throat, both felt like crying. "Shadow, I" "Silver, I" both cut each other off, saying it at at the same time. "I'm in love with you." 


End file.
